Forum:Fable 4 Colony Idea
So you basicly come over on a boat from Albion at a young age and start your journey from there. A couple quests involving the passengers and crew that are on the ship. Then after a couple months you land and are greeted by the locals. Then After living for 12 years in peace the Tribal Chief rushes into your cabin and tell you that their village was burned to the ground and the soil is plagued. He tells you that you are a very important person and takes you to an old temple with a familiar insigna on the top of the temple. After fighting through waves of bugs with a rusty sword you arrive at a platform with a circle in the ground. You step on it and your hero powers are awakened. The chief tells you that their ancient voodoo aritifact was stolen when the town was burning. This artifact has ancient powers that no mortal could understand. If u do not go the whole world will be plagued. Thats all I have for now and i will add more later and please comment and post your own ideas here. Morality will be a bigger factor and Purity/Corruption system might return. Your choices will affect the growth and possible destruction of settlements. You may no buy land and build sturctures there and upgrade your house. More wide open vast land too explore with more events that take place in the wild like lone manors. New Jobs with some old ones, (Farming, Fishing, Mining and Woodcutting and Bounty Hunting and Slavery). Help the local tribes or capture them all, you can help decide their fate. Less main quest centered and better more fun and action packed side quests along the way. Much more towns in the new lands and go back to albion too. (Mainly Bowerstone) Maybe a trading system with goods and plundering goods from others (being a pirate and have your own ship). Many shockers and thrillers Factions, you can help them or be against them like rivals.( Reaver Industries, Local Slavers, Tribes, *Settlements name*, Bowerstone, traders, pirates, farmers and the wealthy). Longbows will be back and more plate armour along with colonists clothes since Fable 3 barely had any clothes. BronzeRanger 00:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC)BronzeRanger Great idea! Well that is a FLIPPING BRILLIANT idea! The whole idea of there being a colony is very clever. BUT i do not think that the "Powers being awakened" idea is so great, as for your idea of having rival factions is inspired! Taking over the colonys is a great idea and also to top it all off i am absouloutely amazed that you have similar ideas to mine Pirates being an idea that i have had since Fable II. Bladesofsdoom 18:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) WELL.....I DONT KNOW i mean its a great idea but im not sure its fable my honest opinion is that your idea would relate to a swash buckling 1800s which is a great idea but i think it should be in a diferent game because fable is more of a magic and myth game.